Kailor 30 Day writing challenge OTP
by eleteo125
Summary: I'm taking the 30 day OTP writing challenge and centers around Kailor.
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this challenge in Circus4APsycho8 and thought "Eh, why not"**

 **Also all of this is Kailor since I don't see that much fanfic about them (also they're my OTP)**

 **The order will still be the same in Circus4APsycho8**

 **Getting Lost**

 **Pet Names**

 **Patching each other up**

 **Hospital visits**

 **Scar Worship**

 **Making fun of one another**

 **Death of someone close**

 **Sleeping In**

 **Hugging**

 **Watching the Other Sleep**

 **Drawing Each Other**

 **Having a Lazy Day**

 **In a Fairy Tale**

 **Geeking Out**

 **Teaching Each Other how to do something**

 **Needing each other**

 **Washing Something**

 **One is sick**

 **Spoiling One Another**

 **Shopping Together**

 **Buying Flowers for the Other**

 **Competition**

 **Being Old Together**

 **Dealing with children**

 **Trying to seduce one another**

 **Interacting with family members**

 **Moving in together**

 **Falling in love**

 **Doing chores**

 **Pillow Talk**

 **Now I won't be writing everyday which means I already lost, but that's fine I just want to write these.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Getting Lost

Kai slowly opened his eyes then squinted when greeted with a bright light. He carefully sat up and scanned his surroundings. He failed to do so, so he rubbed his eyes and looked around again.

'Green…Trees' His eyes landed on a figure a few feet away from him. Its bright red and orange colour made Kai quickly realize who it was. "Skylor!" he called crawling to her side. He rested her head on his lap and scanned her body for injuries. There's not much damage, a few bruises and scratches which will be fine when they're cleaned and treated properly. While observing, the girl on his lap started to stir. She let out a groan before opening her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked groggily  
"I don't know," Kai looked up and the broken tree branches gave him the answer "I believe we fell."  
"You…"she pointed at his hair "You have a twig in your hair. Let me get that." She reached for it, sat up then threw it away.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked  
"Everything hurts, you?"  
"Bad arm and a throbbing head, but I'm fine."  
They both got up and absorbed their surroundings. "I take it that you don't know this place." Skylor guessed.  
"Like you know any better." Kai teased before smirking. They let out a chuckle before climbing their way up.

* * *

"Kai! Pull me up! Pull me up! PULL ME UP!"

Kai caught Skylor's hand just in time and pulled her up. "Thanks, I definitely don't want to do that again."  
"Looks like you slipped at a moist soil." He said looking at where Skylor's foot was when climbing.  
"Yeah. So, how do we get out of this dense forest?"She asked  
"How did we even end up here anyway?" Kai wondered  
Skylor opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she realized that she doesn't have the answer. Kai chuckled and said "Guess we both had a major bump on the head when we fell."  
Kai tried summoning his dragon but the pain in his arm was too distracting and wouldn't be able to focus. She sighed then pointed at a tall tree and said "Let's go simple. Climb that tree and find a way out." Kai gave her a thumbs up before climbing.

Kai grew up in a village that's surrounded by a forest and played at the top of trees in his childhood which made climbing this tree pretty simple to him. Skylor couldn't help but admire his skills in climbing. He easily reached the top of the tree and took as much information as he can before climbing down.

"So, where to?  
"The odds are in our favour, there's a river that leads right back to Ninjago. How convenient right?"  
"Lead the way." Skylor said happy that this won't be a long trip

Kai and Skylor walked through the dense forest coming across different animals. After what seemed to be half an hour of walking, Kai said "The river should be right around here." Kai pushed the bushes away and the two gasped before hiding. They did find the river, but they also saw a man washing his face.

"Don't trust people that wander alone in the forest." Kai told himself  
Skylor took a good look at the man since his appearance seemed quite familiar. Then in a snap it all came back to her. "Kai, we were chasing that man. That's how we ended up here." Skylor said.  
"If he's running away from Ninjago's heroes, he's definitely up to no good."  
"We have to figure out how to -" Skylor noticed that her master of fire is not with her anymore. "Kai?  
"Stop right there!" she heard Kai yell. She groaned and came out of her hiding place  
"Kai, what are you-"  
Kai grabbed Skylor's arm and started to run. They did their best to run after the man, but in their weakened state he keeps outrunning them. He made a quick turn confusing the two. "Where'd he go?" Kai asked  
Skylor saw movement in her peripheral vision "There!" she exclaimed then ran after the man. The man tripped giving Kai and Skylor to catch up. But the guy threw a knife at them which Skylor successfully dodged, but Kai ended up wounding his already wounded arm. While they were distracted, the man threw a bottle at them which shattered releasing a puff of smoke.

"Do you see him?" Kai asked between coughs  
"No" Skylor tried to walk around but when she stepped forward, the ground collapsed and both of them fell hitting few branches that broke their fall. Kai groaned.  
"Well, it's obvious that we're lost again." He looked at Skylor and saw blood stains on her leg. He scooted over and pulled her close trying hard not to use his wounded arm much. "You hurt your leg."

The two let out a tired sigh and tried their best to get home, this time not caring if they ever saw anything suspicious. And thankfully there were none.

* * *

 **I'm posting this just to remind myself that I have to finish this. So if you're interested in this keep an eye out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I was thinking of posting weekly or biweekly. Whatever fits my schedule. But here is the next oneshot. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Petnames

"Hey Skylor, would you like some chocolate?" Kai asked sitting beside her then leaning in. Skylor played it of and playfully pushed him away. "I don't know. Maybe I would if it's in a heart shaped box." She said. Kai pulled out a heart shaped box "Then I got the right one." They chuckled before leaning towards each other inch by inch. But before they could close the space between them, they heard a hushed 'awww'. Kai knew fully well who that belonged to.

"Nya" Kai said in a warning tone. Seconds later, they heard running footsteps. Skylor giggled "Now, where were we?" she flirted then pulled Kai for a kiss, but she noticed that his attention is somewhere else. She looked at the window since it appears to be what he's looking at. "Uhh, Kai, what are you-"before she could finish Kai opened the window and yelled "JAY!"

Jay emerged from the tree's leaves with a worried look. This caught Skylor off guard and creeped her out. Who hides in a tree just to watch someone?

"I am not spying, I swear!" Jay claimed  
Kai raised his eyebrow at him not believing a word.  
"No seriously, I was fetching this kite." He said showing it to Kai. It looks like a normal kite except for a big black box in the middle that will definitely weigh the kite down. He should've given this more time to think about.  
"You still play with kites?" Skylor asked  
"This is no ordinary kite! This is a-" Kai closed the window muffling his voice  
"Way to turn his talkative mode on."Kai teased while closing the blinds  
"Who acknowledged him in the first place?" She asked walking up to him  
Kai chuckled. He stepped forward and hooked his arm around her waist pulling her close. "Point taken," he said  
Skylor wrapped her arms around his neck and started to play with his spiky yet soft hair.  
"Don't get too touchy, princess." Kai teased  
"Look who's talking. Try looking where your hands are hotshot."Skylor countered  
"Again, point taken."

Kai and Skylor were about to kiss but was interrupted when Nya busted through the door. Kai had an annoyed expression which made Skylor giggle. "Oh My Goodness! You gave each other nicknames?! Ooh that's so cute!"

"Nya, please mind your own love life." Kai pleaded  
"I can't! Yours is just too cute!...and Jay's pretty busy at the moment." Nya reasoned  
"Then spend some time with Jay, help him with his contraptions." Kai said as he gestured to the window accidentally hitting the blinds, opening it. It revealed Jay still talking about his 'kite'.

"You should keep calling each other with those pet names!" Nya suggested  
"We use it occasionally." Kai explained  
"Yeah, it'll just be cheesy if we do it all the time." Skylor added  
"But it's so cute!"  
"Are we just a show to you?" Kai asked

Nya stood in silence then said "Lunch is ready!" before taking off.

"Hey Skylor, why don't we show Nya what will happen if we oogle over each other. See how she thinks of it." Kai proposed  
"I'm listening." Kai proceeded to whisper the whole plan to her. After explaining everything, they gave each other a thumbs up. Kai turned to the window and opened it. "Jay, lunch is ready!"  
"Ooh, I hope Zane's cooking." He said then went down.

* * *

At the dining room, the others were already seated and were only waiting for Kai and Skylor. Not long after, the two entered the room. Kai seated Skylor then sat across her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Skylor said  
"We don't mind. You were probably handling something important." Said Misako

Zane went in and all the attention was on him or rather the amazing smelling food. He set it down along with the other main dishes. "That's the last of them." He said  
"DIG IN!" shouted Cole and Jay in unison  
"Pumpkin, please do pass the salt." Skylor said loud enough for Kai and Nya to hear. Nya 'awwed' loudly at the couple, finding the act very adorable.

At the Bounty's Deck…

Skylor and Nya were sweeping the deck then Kai all of the sudden appeared and hugged Skylor at the back. He started smothering Skylor with kisses on her cheek which made her giggle really loud.  
"Need help with that, sweetie pie?" Kai asked  
"I sure do, pookie."  
Nya cooed at the couple then asked herself "Pookie?"

At the training room in the Airjitzu Temple…

Skylor and Nya were sparring and it appears that Nya's winning.  
"Honey Buns!" Kai called out. This got the two's attention. Nya let her guard down too distracted at the awful nickname. And before she knew it, she was knocked over. "Hey, no fair!"  
"What? He called for _me_." Skylor said before jumping into Kai's arms. "Schmoopie!" she greeted and the two walked away.

At the Lounging Room…

Kai and Skylor were cuddling on the couch…next to Nya…who looks annoyed…and disgusted…and disturbed.

"You are such a cutie patootie!" Skylor cooed "I can just kiss those chubby cheeks all day!"  
"Why thank you smoochkins!" Kai said cupping her cheeks then nuzzling her nose "My Lovey Dovey"  
"Hey guys, do you mind doing that somewhere more private." She asked since she can't take it anymore  
"Oh come on, Nya. I thought you like it when we cuddle and call each other cute nicknames." Kai reasoned  
"Yeah I do," she said "Or used to. This is just too much."  
"Ok, but can we have the room then?"  
"Ugh, I'm not even gonna argue. I'm out." She said storming out  
"Do you think we went too far?" Skylor asked  
"She's mostly annoyed not angered. I thought I pushed her too far the first time, but not really, she's just annoyed. "  
"Well, it actually worked. Also, lovey dovey?"  
"Who uses cutie patootie?" Kai argued  
"Smoochkins?"  
"We were pretending!"  
"Really?"  
"YES!" Kai said throwing out arms out  
"Alright, alright calm down hot head."  
"Who you calling a hot head, copycat?" Kai teased

Skylor was shocked then pulled a smirk on her face. "Oh you've done it now." She pulled a cushion off the couch and hit Kai with it. Kai laughed then grabbed a cushion. And before they knew it, they're in a heated pillow fight with forts laughing and giggling like kids. Unbeknownst to them, Nya was watching through the door that's been opened slightly. "They're so cute."


End file.
